


Thrift Shop

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Closets, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, hidden room in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If many Men of Letters worked at the bunker, then wouldn't it be logical for there to be a room where they would store their coats to work?</p><p>Or in where Cas finds the coat room and tries on a bunch of coats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shop

"Cas, what the hell are you doing."

The angel turned toward the voice standing in the doorway, one hand halfway into putting on yet another coat. The bunker is a giant warehouse where many men of letters operated, therefore it was more than likely that there was a secret room where they would store their personal items while at work. This very room was where Cas now stood, staring at just about 150 different suits, coats, and trench coats all hanging nearly undisturbed for the better half of the last century. Cas was in the middle of trying on a black trench coat that just barely touched the floor when Dean found him.

"There was clothing, and I thought they were interesting," he responded absentmindedly to an amused Dean, who was leaning into the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dean scoffed. "I can see that, but I mean what the hell are you doing putting on three different coats at once?"

Castiel stared at his image in the mirror of the room. So maybe he'd gotten a little carried away from the sight of so many coats. Blame his vessel's original choice of clothing or his small fixation with the overgarment, but it would help make sense as to why the newest coat would fit correctly.

"Does it not look good?" Cas questioned, utterly at a loss of words when it came to fashion.

"Dude, you're wearing about four different layers of dead guy robes."

"You have a dead guy robe."

"Not the point," Dean smirked and walked to where Cas had been standing. "Just try one on one at a time, okay?" He held out his hand in an offer to help.

"Okay."

Dean helped Cas take off the excess layers before Cas was left in his usual attire of a simple black suit, tie almost completely out of place from all the movement. Dean then handed him the black coat that he'd seen Cas trying to put on when he'd come in. It now fit perfectly to Castiel's frame, fitting snugly with his shoulder blades and allowing for easy movement, almost as if it had been made for him.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Cas caught Dean's reflection as he examined the coat. It was trimmed with black lacing all around, built for both winter and spring weather in any area of the states. Though roughly 50 years old now, the coat must've been brand new when the original owner possessed it. While almost jet black, it did give off a small glow of dark royal blue when in direct lighting. It seemed perfect for running and hunting since it blended almost perfectly with the night as a result. Dean had to admit the coat not only looked good, but it also made Castiel look like a dark knight about to take off into battle.

Heh, our own dark angel, Dean thought. He had a concealed smile on his face as his eyes ran across Castiel's frame, almost as if he were having a silent conversation with himself.

"Does it not look good?" Castiel questioned again, meeting Dean's eyes in the mirror.

The older Winchester cleared his throat, having been caught in his little game. "N-no, yeah Cas. You look good. I mean, the coat looks good on you. It suits you," he shot Cas a small grin that was easily returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My main blog is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites :)


End file.
